A new challenge!
by sibuna-daughter-of-artimis
Summary: A new prophesy, 4 new heros and one huge quest that invoves 12 heros to join forces with 7 more!   percy jackson/heros of olympus/class of the titans class of the titans comes in the 2 or 3 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (including PJO, HOO, class of the titans and burger haven!)

Prequel! This takes place after "the lightening thief!"

AN: I know this didn't happen and probably wouldn't have! And 2nd I have only read the first book (PJO) the 2 HOO and watched the whole class of the titans! But I know the characters...

How the first met... Percy's pov

It was right before the start of camp and Annabeth, Grover and I had met in New York to do a little catch up! They had gone to a place called "burger haven". We were in the middle of talking about our winter when out of nowhere...

?: AAAHHHHHHHH

Everyone was running from the 3 storm sprits in the middle of the room!

Grover: WHAT THE HECK! CANT WE HAVE 5 MINUTES!

Annabeth: OH SHUT UP!

Percy: ok let's go!

Now the whole room was empty, except for 4 children in the far corner! The storm spirits weren't her for us, but them! They look to be only 5!

Grover: yup, they're demi-gods!

They were all alone we had to help! (Where the hell are the parents [not the godly parents...]). There were 3 girls and 1 guy, 1 girl was trying to fend them off while the guy helped the other girls who seemed injured! We ran across the room to join the fight, Annabeth help the kids while Grover and I fought the sprits! Finally we drove them off. Meanwhile, Annabeth had gotten the kids to safety.

The girl who had tried keeping the sprits at bay was the bravest one. "My name is Nina" she said. "this is amber, Mara and fabian."

Nina was tall (for a 5 year old), slim and had long brown hair. Amber was like the tanned version of Barbie (wonder who her mom is...) with tanned skin and shoulder-length (very) dark brown hair. Mara had long honey blonde hair and grey eyes (Annabeth seemed too had notice that to and seemed happier) and was tall like Nina. Fabian was pretty tall to (for a 5 year old) with short but curly hair.

We introduced ourselves and when I said my name Nina seemed to remember something. She handed me a note.

Nina: my dad told me to give this to you.

I opened the letter, Annabeth and Grover read over my shoulder.

Dear Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase and Grover Underwood,

These are our children!

Please take care of them!

It has been for-seen that they will be tremendously important in the future!

If they our harmed you will be held responsible!

~Z, P, A, A, A

Annabeth: we got to get them to camp!

Percy: well no duh! I thought Clarisse called you 'wise girl' for a reason!

That wasn't the smartest thing to say...

OUCH! She slapped me! Grover took the note and examined it.

Grover: hold up, why is there 5 letters at the end?

Percy: a letter for each god...

Grover: count the kids!

Annabeth: Goat boy's right! There are only 4 kids! 1 letter left over!

Grover: I resent that! But what does that mean?

Annabeth: only time will tell...

She turned to me

Annabeth: that wise enough for ya?

Grover: BURN!

We started to walk towards camp with the 4 kid; we decide to try to get to know the kids.

Percy: so where are you guys from?

Nina: I don't know the name...but it started with an "O"! I think...

Annabeth: what did you do for fun?

Am: we talked with our parents! I talked with my mom Mara with her mom, Fabian with his dad, and Nina was lucky! She had her dad and her grandpa!

Mara: yah! Mom would tell us so many stories my favourite is the one where mom turned a lady into a spider!

Now our minds where going into over time! Mara just mentioned that her mom told her she did that! That would mean that they were with their parents after they were born! Isn't that like a big NONO? I meant, their godly parent kept them after being born? Athena kept her child? Annabeth seem to realise this she seemed a little brought down.

Amber: my favourite was some what how my mom wanted 1 man to be wed to but was forced to marry an other!

That would be Aphrodite's daughter! Who else is their?

Fabian: my dad told me all about music!

Apollo! Simple as that! But who's Nina's father? And how does she have a grandfather their? This is so confusing!

Nina: my dad was to busy running the place we live in, but my grandpa told me all about you Percy! He told me about the harpies, Hades everything!

Running the place! ZEUS! HE DID IT AGIAN! Good thing we're at camp, wow that seemed fast! We ran all the way to big house and to my luck Chiron was there greeting campers!

Chiron: well hello Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

He didn't notice the 4 kids looking around.

Annabeth: Chiron we've got a little situation...

She pointed to Nina, Fabian, Amber and Mara. He looked at them in surprise.

Grover: no parents with them when we found them and they were being attacked by harpies!

Annabeth: they used to LIVED with their parents! Amber's mom is Aphrodite, Mara's mom is Athena, we think that Fabians dad is Apollo and Nina's dad is Zeus!

Chiron: another big three! Great! Any thing else I should know about?

His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Percy: 2 more strange things! 1 Nina had a grand-pa their! He told her all about me... and they gave us this note.

His eyes read the note, he said good bye and went into the big house.

Grover: well that went well!

3 person's pov!

The years went by fast! Nina was controlling the air, she can levitate, everything! Fabian was one of the best at archery. Mara was always plotting capture the flag and amber being daughter of Aphrodite, gossiped! The titan war has come and gone and so have Jason and Percy! (AN: after the MoA so they're sailed to Greece but no doors of death!)


	2. Chapter 1 THE PHOPHECY!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (including PJO, HOO, class of the titans and burger haven!

chapter 1! AN: this now takes place after the mark of athena, they have gone to rome but couldn't find the doors of death!

AN#2: I know this didn't happen and probably wouldn't have! And 2nd I have only read the first book (PJO) the 2 HOO and watched the whole class of the titans! But I know the characters...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 the prophecy!<p>

Percy's pov

It's been so long since I've been at camp, I've missed it! We just got back from ancient Greece; we had been all over looking for the doors of death. Nico would of love those, if he hadn't been dang captured by Gaea!

"PERCY"I turned to see Nina, Fabian, Amber and Mara running towards me!

Percy: hi guys! How's t going?

Nina: were good how did your quest go?

Percy: not the best... We haven't found them yet.

Amber: we?

Annabeth: that would be him, me, Leo, piper, I think you met Jason. And from camp Jupiter, where I disappeared to-

Annabeth: and had me going across the states looking for you!

Fabian: and we were too young, so we couldn't go!

Nina: I had no one to train with!

Percy: any way hazel daughter of Hades and frank son of Ares!

Mara: are they here?

Annabeth: no they're gonna be here in a couple of days to disuse the doors of death!

Amber: sounds link a cheery place!

-Couple of days! –

Annabeth, Piper, Leo and I were waiting outside the boarder line when we say them coming towards us. We started to wave; soon they were right beside us! We walked past the border talking about the doors and our plan when we got interrupted by an alto familiar voice!

"Well well well, why it isn't Percy Jackson!"

I turn to see Rachel Dare with Nina, Fabian and Amber!

Percy: hey Rachel what's up?

Rachel: I'm board I've got nothing to do; I haven't read prophecies since Leo, Piper and Jason! So are you going to introduce me or what?

Fabian, Nina and Amber glared at her.

Rachel: Us sorry!

Percy: oh yah! Guys this is Rachel, our camps oracle, Nina daughter of Zeus, Fabian son of Apollo and Amber daughter of Aphrodite! And this is hazel daughter of Pluto or Hades and frank son of mars or Ares!

Frank: everyone seems older than you guys? At camp J. They're all ages but here its just teens! You guys look younger!

Nina: well my dad said we couldn't stay in Olympus anymore when we were 5... Percy, Annabeth and Grover found us fighting off some storm sprits.

Piper shivered but the she realised something!

Piper: you guys were raise in Olympus!

Fabian: yup till we were 5! Nina, Amber, Mara and I!

Annabeth: hey where is my sis?

Nina: she's making plans for capture the flag tonight!

Hazel: capture the flag?

Jason: our war games.

Out of nowhere, green mist started to flow from her mouth and, oh no a prophecy! Where are Rachel's helpers?

Annabeth ran to get Chiron, I stood on one side and Jason stood on the other. Nina ran and got a stool. Chiron and Annabeth came running... or galloping in Chiron's case.

Rachel:

Her father and grand father brook the oath

Now she and her friends must help to close

The doors of death

With 7 known Heroes

And 7 decedents to beat the foe!

Rachel fell back into the chair and I made sure she didn't fall. We all looked at Chiron. A small group of demi-gods surrounded us. All of a sudden a blue-ish green light came out of nowhere! The light came from above Nina's head! She looked up to see a trident right above her head! But it wasn't the same as the one that hovered above my head? What?

Nina: WHAT THE HELL? I'VE BEEN CLAMIED! WHEN I WAS 3!

Amber: what does that mean Chiron?

Chiron looked worried. "Nina, Amber, Fabian, Percy, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank inside the big house! Annabeth go get your sister!"

-Inside-

We were sitting around the table where the heads would meet during the meetings. Chiron was in his wheel chair going back and forth.

Chiron: that wasn't the regular type of trident that was above Nina's head, it means she's a decedent, which means she the daughter of the _daughter_ of posiden. She's like you some what frank.

Nina's eyes seem to get the look that I sometimes feared, the look that she had an idea. _SPLASH! _Next to me, Fabian was drenched with waters! I stifled a laugh as Fabian yelled at Nina!

Amber: that explained 1 thing but what about the prophecy?

Chiron: I cannot tell you everything, but I know the girl mentioned is you Nina and the friends are Fabian, Mara and amber. The 7 known heroes are the rest of you.

Piper: but what about the 7 decedents?

Chiron: you haven't met them, but I must send you to them!

He leaves for a minute but comes back with google maps. He hands them to me.

Chiron: Percy, this may be nina's quest but you must continue to protect them, you and Annabeth will make some desions for them and your in charge of the map.

He turns to everyone.

Chiron: all of you off to your cabins or wait here, pack some stuff for an afternoon hike, you be able to return if you need to!

* * *

><p>AN: In the next chapter, the demi-gods shall meet COTT<p> 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

ok so i know that more that supersoda(thanks 4 reading & reviewing!)

read this fanfic! so if you want more i need 3+ reviews for my next chapter!

and before you review i wanna know, what do you look for most in a fanfic?

is it fantasy?

adventure?

romance?

TELL ME! so i can make it more interstineg for you!

that pretty much it so tell me that you want more and what you want

so i can update!

ps. COTT comes in next so review!

thanks!

~subinalover!


	4. Chapter 2 Meet, Greet and Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING (including PJO, HOO, class of the titans and burger haven!)

sorry i havent updated in months... i was reading the pjo collecton and sorta forgot about this story!

I thought everyone abandoned this story! Oh well here you go! Thanks to all that reviewed!

at the moment i am rockin' out to hedley! _cause we were young havin' fun, use to party all night long, jumpin' up and down and gettin' crazy, bangin' my head to AC/DC__... CHECK OUT THIS EPIC SONG, YOUNG BY HEDLEY!_

keep on reviewing! on with the story!

Chapter 2! The meet, greet and fight!

Percy's pov

We were talking at the beach; luckily the beach was on the map Chiron gave us! Nina, Mara, Fabian and amber were all playing in the water as we talked about what to do when we meet the descendants and how we were going to close the doors of death. And before you ask, we weren't taking a break to admire the day, no we had just eaten! But out of nowhere there came a _SPLASH! _We all looked to the water to see Fabian, Mara and Amber get up from being attacked by a wave!

"NINA!" Amber, Fabian and Mara screamed!

Amber: Nina ruined my PERFECT hair!

Her voice sounded a bit whiney but at the same time mad, VEALLY mad!

Nina: what! It was all Percy!

They gave her the 'yah right' looks right before everyone started to chase her!

They ran happily around as we watched our half-sibs, friends and just plain funny kids!

3 person's pov!

While the played they didn't know that someone was moderating the beach and pick up strange activities!

Jay's pov!

Theresa, Archie, Atlanta, Harry, Neil, Odie and I were all heading over to go see Hera (she said it was important, something to do about something REALLY in important) when Odie got a call on his communicator.

"Odie? You there?" came from the device, it was Hermes.

Odie took the device out "yup what's up?"

Hermes: there has been some strange activity going on at the beach! Can you go and check it out?

Jay: sure just tell Hera where were going!

Hermes: cool, I've sent you the coordinates, it's near the cave!

Neil: can't I just wait here?

Atlanta: NO now let's go! Bye Hermes!

Hermes: see ya!

We all headed to Harry's truck, and I spent the ride having to here Neil praise himself and I quote 'for looking hot' his words not mine! When we got there, we started to head to the spot that Hermes told us to go to! We got their and to our annoyance, we saw someone all too well known!

Archie: figures Cronus would be here!

At his name he turned to us. He looked as annoyed as we were!

Cronus: can't I do ANYTHING WITHOUT you showing up?

Jay: apparently not!

He was about to strike when out of nowhere (and I do mean nowhere) when his scythes stopped in mid air! Everyone (but Cronus) looked super confused! Cronus looked confused but it changed to anger soon enough!

Percy's pov!

We saw Cronus coming so we ran into the cave! As soon as we got there though, 7 teens came into view!

Nina: there going to get themselves killed we don't stop him!

Annabeth: yes so I'm going out there, do not come innless told

She directed that at me, figures! Than she put her awesome cap on and went to help! It took a few minutes but when Cronus was about to strike he stopped and looked pretty unhappy! Annabeth!

Cronus: well, well, well, what do we have here...co uld it be annoying teen that's going to get her but kicked?

They started to fight and the teens near them looked at him like he was crazy!

"Has he finally lost it?" On guy said "he's fighting with air!"

"No he's fighting some one!" one of the girls said.

My attention floated back to Annabeth, she was still invisible, and at least she was in till he knocked her hat off!

Cronus: Annabeth! How nice it is to see you!

Annabeth: sorry can't say the same, ah guys I could use some help!

Percy: but you said that we shouldn't come out!

Nina: shut up and let's get out there! She needs help!

Percy: but-

Before I could protest, she was pushing me all he way there! Everyone fallowed us.

Fabian: uh I though that you said that you won the titan war!

Mara: and like defeated him!

Annabeth: does he look defeated?

Percy: we did, at least I thought so!

Cronus: Percy! Annabeth! It's been so long!

Percy: well can't say it's a pleasure!

Annabeth: to bad it wasn't longer!

Percy: oh don't we all!

Then out of nowhere a huge wave struck him! But I, I didn't do that! Oh no!

Amber: Nina I don't think that was a very good idea!

Nina: I don't care we took him down before!

Fabian: yah but we had like hundreds of half bloods AND we weren't in it!

Nina: oh minor details!

Cronus: posiden! He had another half blood?

Nina: yup! My mom! And Zeus had me!

Hazel: gods! The gods aren't good with oaths!

Thunder cracked above us!

Hazel: sorry!

Cronus: what ever! Let's just say no one here is going wouldn't be in another battle!

We started to fight Mara and Annabeth both with there daggers, I was uncapping my pen, Jason had flipped his coin, Nina was hitting him with waves and wind, Fabian and frank were shooting arrows, piper and hazel were using their swords! Cronus was this close [||] from hitting Jason when an arrow shot out of nowhere!

"Don't you dare hit my baby brother!" came from everyone's fav tree/hunter!

Jason: oh why don't you tattoo 'thalia's little bro' across my forehead!

Thalia: ok just let me kick this titans butt first!

Jason: sarcasm thals!

Cronus: come on! Like 11 wasn't bad enough? See ya!

And with that he was gone! Thalia walked over and greeted us as I realized something, the other teens!

Jay's pov!

What the hell? Cronus stopped mid strike, not that I'm complaining what WTF? Now he's talking to himself he's lost it! I mean who talks to air? Or much less fights it? Or is he? Oh no he is fighting an invisible (now visible) girl, why is she fighting him! Am I crazy, Cronus is crazy or that girl crazy? I think all of the above... Ok more just came out of a cave and they're talking about the gods, to big, wait a sec, GODS! How do they know? As Cronus nearly beheaded a blond boy someone came from the far side of the beach, MORE? REALLY? Cronus saw the trouble coming so he decided to be his cowardly self and flash out. As they greeted the new girl we went over to try to get some answers, TRY being the key word!

Jay: that was pretty cool!

"Thanks" the disappearing girl act said

Theresa: hi! I'm Theresa, that's Jay, Odie, Harry, Neil, Atlanta and Archie!

"Cool!" one said, he looked to be one of the leaders "I'm Percy, and that's Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Leo, piper, frank and hazel!

"he-hem!" one girl he didn't mention who obviously wasn't too pleased about this said "forgetting someone's?"

Percy looked around acting confused "no"

"Enjoying this?"

"Yup"

"As idiot over there forgot to mention-"another girl also not mentioned said

Percy: I am insulted!

"I'm Fabian and that's Nina, amber and Mara!" the last boy said

"Cool" and "nice to meet you" were said

Harry: you guys are so small!  
>He said to Nina who obviously as before was not too pleased!<p>

"Shut up I can take you down easily!" she retorted

Harry burst out laughing! Yah right someone could beat Harry at his own game!

Harry: that's cute-

He had put his hand on her shoulder for a second and she judo flipped him! A little girl about 10 years old flipped the descendent of Hercules!

Thalia: ok on that happy note we should go get some lunch! See ya!

As soon as they were gone...

"Ok that was impressive!" Neil said" I mean I looked AWAY from my mirror!"

"The life size ken doll is right for once" Archie said

"Thanks! I think…"

"She flipped me! A 10 year old girl flipped me!"Harry said in shock

"How was that a happy note?" Atlanta said a tiny bit skeptical

"I don't get it! How did they know about the gods?" I said worried

Theresa noticed my expression "it fine let's just get back to the school."

END OF CHAPTER  
>so thanks to all who reviewed and in hope that you PUT THIS AS YOUR FAVORITE or PUT THIS ON STORY ALERT or REVIEW!<br>just a couple REALLY APPRECIATED things you could do...

NICE critizim is welcome along with suggestions, thing you want in this story and comments!

thanks look out for the next chapter, it should be up tomorrow afternoon/night!

**_THANKS & PEACE!_**

~ you can see my name at the top!  
>ps how did i do this? <div> 


	5. READ NOW

AN plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz read!

So I have been without Wi-Fi all summer and when I did have Wi-Fi I was on my old iPod so I wasn't able to update….

So when I back I checked my email and there was a whole bunch of "hey you got story alerts"! I'm like whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaat?! Yeah!

But still I need ATLEAST 5 reviews to convince me you want the next chapter, so plz tell me that you want the next chapter! And plz I need suggestions cause I have till chapter like 5 planed then I go blank so PM ME IDEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! PLZ!

THANKS!

~Sibuna!


	6. Chapter 3 you again!

Hi! So I would like to thank my 5 reviewers: healme13, MaxandThalia, GabeDj, Wolflover40 and the cool one! It took a while but I thank you a lot! This chapter it dedicated to you!

For every one else who wanted more but was too lazy to review I hope my 5 month break taught you a lesson!

Sooooooo my computer deleted all my work on this so I'm starting from scratch! Please I know I suck at English so you don't need to tell me that!

So right know I'm listening to white Christmas glee version so I would like to wish you all a happy holidays! If it's happy kwanza, happy Hanukkah, merry Christmas or anything I missed, happy holidays!

Here goes nothing and trust me it's longer then my other chapters!

Chapter 3, you again?!

Theresa's pov

We walked through the halls of new Olympia when then we heard Hera 'arguing' (screaming) with Chiron.

"How dare you bring them here? This is an outrage! They despise me, and the feeling is mutual" she practically screamed.

"How Hera this was not my choice. You heard the prophecy and you know the consciences of putting this off." Chiron replied calmly "you nearly lost your throne 2 years ago and if grandmother wakes up and you are still at war with them you will most definitely lose more than your throne." I was shocked to hear that. What threat was that big that the queen would lose her throne?

"You know I will not be one to welcome them and if they are rude her I swear those two will be punished severely." She snapped

"You slit them up for 7 months. She will not be kind and you know him. I'm sure he will do something to annoy a god." And with that Chiron entered his office. We soon came out to a very mad looking Hera.

"Lady Hera what was that about?" Odie asked

"Oh children we just have some visitors that will arrive soon. We don't get along at all but its ok, I still outrank them in power." She smiled. "Go train. You will need the practice with this group.

* * *

><p>Percy's pov<p>

After we left the group of kids we decide to go get some lunch. We went to red robin and chatted for an hour about Thalia and the hunt, the quest to find death breath and about certain people complaining they are never included. After a while we realised that we were going to get in trouble for being late. We started to walk toward our location. We soon saw a friendly face I haven't seen in a good 2 years.

"Hermes!" Mara said as amber ran up to him and jumped on his back smiling!

"Hi guys! It's been forever since I saw you!" he said and shook amber off him.

"That's because you never come see us" Fabian countered

"Touché" he said sadly but returned to his happy self when he saw us.

"Lord Hermes" Piper, Leo, Annabeth and I said closely followed by "lord mercury" from the romans.

"May I just say that I am amaze that the thing and your children have done! I mean you prank…. Wow!" Leo said fantasized piper instantly rolled her eyes and Jason laughed

"Thanks, one day I'll have to have a class at camp!" he said with a thought full look. Annabeth had a terrified look in her eyes and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Hermes, you know your father and sister will explode when they here that right?" Thalia stated with a smirk

"You are turning in to my sister little sis!" he said with an annoyed look

"Don't even start Hermes" she said with a warning voice.

"Not so fun now is it?" Jason said then high fived Hermes.

"So back to our quest" Annabeth said "Hermes it was great to see you and all but-"

"That's why I came" he smile "I'm taking you there" he snapped his figures and we were in front of the school.

"Oh no! No no no no no not going to happen!" Percy started walking the other way followed closely by Leo and Thalia.

Annabeth smiled "come on seaweed brain, you to pinecone face! This is Chiron's orders! You wouldn't ignore Chiron nor dare I say not loyal to him would you?" she said sarcastically

"You know Wise Girl that's not fair" he came any way. Thalia then came when offered a cheese burger. Leo tock a little more convincing…

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo" Leo screamed and he was dragged by Jason and frank while everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"Here we are" Hermes said

"You got to be kidding me" Frank said looking at the janitor's closet confused

"I remember this place" amber said eyes wide "do you still have you're…?"

"Always have always will" Nina said bringing her pendant out, I've seen it before but it's pretty big and wondered why she always had it. She put it in the slot and the doors opened.

"It's been what? 5 years since we were last here" he said as he enters the room followed by the rest of the mini-munchkins. Hermes motioned for us to enter and close the door after him as he follows us in. he turns off the lights and a purple portal appears.

Nina, Fabian, amber and Mara walk through the portal and since everyone trust them we walked in.

There stood Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, hades and Apollo stood there waiting for us. We emidietly bowed or kneeled to them smiling at our respective parents.

Nina, Thalia and Jason ran up to their dad and started talking about never talking enough (the blaming it on Zeus).

Mara and Annabeth walked up to Athena and chatted architecture and capture the flag.

Fabian jogged over to Apollo and talked NBA.

Amber and piper went up to their mom and talked lip gloss and new pairings (much to piper's annoyance).

Leo was already with his dad talking to his dad about hades knows what.

Ares (or was it mars?) had walked up to Frank to ask about training.

Hades gave me a look of 'hurry up and find my son' then continued to talk to hazel about the underworld.

That just left me and dad. Before I could do anything to strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up into my dad's eyes.

"I am soooooo proud of you son." He said

I smiled at him as he let go and bent down so Nina (who had finish talking to her dad) give him a kiss.

_CRASH_

We all turn to Leo who was looking very innocent, whistling and all, standing next to a broken vase. A flash led to a very annoyed goddess and 7 familiar teen burst through the doors next to her.

"You again?!" I said as did their leader jay I think it was. "Why are they here?"

"Leo Valdez, must you break the home of the gods?" she said pissed.

"Oh come on Tia Callida! First off, it's a vase. Enough said. Second, what happened to Olympus? Do you really hate Annabeth that much?"

"Leo this is there summer home. Except Hera, She's always here." Fabian said

Wait a sec….. Annabeth. And Hera. In the SAME ROOM! Thalia had the same thought as we looked at each other and grabbed Annabeth as she lunged at the goddess.

"7 MONTHS. YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND TOOK THE PERSON CLOSETS TO ME! WHY DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH TO RUIN MY LIFE?"

Mara and Athena came to try and calm her down it took some time but eventually she did but her one condition (as much as her mom hated it) she had to stay in my arms.

"You know why Ms. Chase and you will calm down before I blow you up." She said calmly

I raised my sword towards "Do not talk to my girlfriend like that."

Me raising my sword was all it took to provoke an attack from Jay. I sidestepped then used the sword technique that Luke taught me. His sword dropped to the floor with a _clank._

"Wait" Annabeth said "are these the descendent?"

"Yes child" Chiron said. Wait when did he get here?!

The demigods laughed their head off! "Seriously?! Ares put up more of a fight!"

"Watch it punk" Ares said "I can take you down easily!"

"Just like when you beat me when I was twelve? Oh wait you didn't!" I smirked

"Nephew…" Zeus said annoyed

"You beat Ares?" harry said

"Wait nephew?" Archie said

"They don't know what demigods are, do they?" Nina said "we are the children of the gods"

"What?!" they all said.

"Sure we all are and you wondered how I flipped you!" she smiled at harry.

"That's my girl" Zeus smiled and picked her up.

"Anyway I shall redo the intros!" I smiled "my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. My girlfriend, Annabeth chase, architect of Olympus and her little sister Mara are the children of Athena. This is Thalia, lieutenant to Artemis, and Nina, the children on Zeus. Piper and amber are the daughters of Aphrodite. Leo a son of Hephaestus. Apollo's son Fabian. Jason, praetor of the 12 legion, the roman demigods and the son of Jupiter. Hazel the daughter of Pluto and her boyfriend frank son of Mars."

"Wait you're the children of the planets?" Neil said.

"No we are roman" hazel said offended.

"As much fun as this is I must return to my domain to prepare" Poseidon said as the parents left

Chiron explained the quest and the past of the demigods to the descendants. The demigods trained while waited. The descendants were amazed.

"I shall leave you to get to know each other" he said as he left.

All the demigods and descendants did was stare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>END OF CHAPTER<span>_**

**_Well that was a long one but I'm glad I finished! I hope you like it!_**

_**SO IM GOING TO OPERATE ON THE SAME SYSTEME. 5 REVIEW 1 NEW CHAPTER! SO HURRY UP AND TYPE YOUR REVIEW! FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS BUT NOT FLAMES! **_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_

_**Love **_

_**~Sibuna-Daughter-Of -Artemis!**_


	7. Chapter 4 down to work

I'm back! Thanks to my reviewers: healme13, gabeDj, TwinMoonAlchemist, the cool one and the cool one!

The cool one: you're smart, I'll give you that! You and gabeDj are certainly making awesome comments and you always bring a smile to my face!

Right now I'm watching the green screen show! Awesome show, check it out if you like to laugh!

Happy New Year!

This one is not as long as the last one but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4, down to work. Nina's pov

Percy was the one to break the silence "as much fun this staring contest has been, we got to get down to work"

"He's right" everyone gave me a funny look "hey even a broken clocks right twice a day!" I smiled and everyone minus Percy laughed.

"So what is this quest?" Atlanta asks.

"Rachel said and I quote

'Her father and grandfather brook the oath

Now she and her friends must help to close

The doors of death

With 7 known Heroes

And 7 decedents to beat the foe!'" Annabeth recited perfectly

"The first line is about Nina." Mara said "the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and hades promised never to have kids again. Each one broke the rule twice except for Zeus who broke it three times. Nina is the daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Poseidon. «Annabeth exclaimed

"The friends refer to me, amber and Mara" Fabian said

"The seven known heroes are Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason Leo and I." Percy said

"Why aren't we the seven known heroes?!" Harry said slightly offend

"2 reasons! 1 we aren't descendants you are. 2 there was a man hunt for Percy so he well-known but that a tale for another time." Thalia winked

"What are the doors of death" Neil asked a little interested.

"The doors of death are kind of like the back exit to death. When someone dies and goes to see Charon in his fancy suits there's a door behind him open, any dead person could leave and come back to life." Annabeth explained

"Sounds easy enough..." Archie said

"Then add in monsters, giants, the undead, Gaia and Chronis!" amber add sadly

"Amber!" Mara said "not the time!"

"Sorry!" amber said softly

"So what's the plan?" Theresa asked

"We find Nico, the son of hades, he was close to finding the doors when Gaia caught him." hazel said

"Then?" jay prompted

"That's it so far we got the quest this morning! I said

"Oooooookay" Odie said "how bout we go back to the dorm and figure everything out?"

"Sure we could use some rest anyway!" Annabeth said.

-Dorms- Maras pov

"Mom?" Annabeth and I said in unison as the war goddess entered the kitchen

"Hello children!" she hugged them

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I said confused

"I take care of these teens" she replied

"You live here?" I asked

"Yes" she said as she walked to the fridge

"Yet you can't visit us? Or I.M. us?" Annabeth said hurt

"I'm sorry dear but with harry he never stops eating so I'm always busy!" she said with a sad smile

"I resent that" harry said as he ate an apple

Athena rolled her eyes and started making dinner.

"Ok so where do we start?" jay asked

"We need to drop Thalia off at camp half-blood" Jason said "then we can ask the war counsel and maybe ask Reyna."

"Camp Half-blood? I've never heard of that" Odie said

"Well that a first" Neil muttered under her breath.

"It's the only place safe on earth for Greek demigods." Athena said from the stove

"Except for camp Jupiter the roman camp, and Olympus." Percy add in

"Don't push it Perseus" Athena said

He rolled his eyes "after that we need to talk to hades about the doors of death. I mean it not like there's the goddess of wisdom standing in the room" no answer "guess not, we have to go to hades"

"We have a short cut at the school. We can get a portal to your camp probably." Atlanta said

"Great!" Percy said "wait then we didn't have to walk here!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it you lazy, lazy person!"

"Dinner" mom said as she put a huge bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table.

It wasn't there for that long… harry had half of it, Percy a quarter and Leo the other quarter. Mom had to make another 2 batches for us. While we were waiting we started talking.

"Since you're the children of the gods do you have powers?" Archie asked after Athena had left the room for more spaghetti.

Percy laughed "why does everyone ask that?"

"What seaweed brain failed to say" Annabeth continued "yes, we have powers. There different powers for different demigod parents"

"Zeus' children can fly, control the winds, and make storms, that sort of thing" Thalia said

It went on but finally they finally said it "prove it" Atlanta said

Leo lit himself on fire, Percy made a huge water ball, Fabian made all the lights brighter, Frank changed into beaver and Jason flew a foot behind his chair.

"You idiots!" Annabeth screamed!

Athena ran in just the back door exploded and the medusa and the Minotaur.

"Grover was right" Percy said standing up and pulling out riptide "we NEVER get a break!"

_**Fin du chapitre**_

For all you non frenchies out there that means end of the chapter!

R&R!

I need five different reviews from 5 different usernames! Sorry cool one, not going to work this time ;D!


	8. Chapter 5 here we go again!

Hey hey, everybody! I'm back!

Right now I'm listening to nickelback's burn it to the ground!

im posting a new story soon, in the avengers category! im writing it and my bff is betaing it! i would love for you to check it out!

So I'm not going to get rid of the review/chapter rule! Because I saw another story just like this and had 15 chapters and 4 reviews….. And YES IM ASKING FOR REVIEWS AND IM NOT ASHAIMED!

Here you go! Next chapter! Warning for extremely OOC Jay!

Here we go again! Percy's pov

"Demigodssssss" medusa hissed with delight.

Athena was already beside me daggers out. "You take fluff ball over there" she motioned to beef but "I've got hair disaster" she paused "gods I sound like Aphrodite!" she charged medusa and swiped at her hair.

I smiled at my old friends. "Can't you two just die? And NOT come back?"

Beef but snarled at me. He looked like he had just got out of bed meets the armory. He had his tighty-whities on but he had his upper body covered. I decided it was time to attack...

I slashed at him but blocked with his omega sword. I faked a stab towards the top the rolled through and push him forward. I hit him in the head with the but of my sword. I tried to stab him but riptide couldn't pierce him.

I grabbed my horn and just like in my first fight with him - CRACK - it snapped off.

I smiled as his own horn sent him back for hopefully the last time.

I looked over to see Athena done to. Dusts surround her. She glared at me "are you demigods really that idiotic?" she said obviously annoyed

"I thought this place was safe?!" Atlanta said sort of freaking out!

"For you yes, demigods no. You gave away your positions when you used your powers." she glared at me "you're lucky I have blown you up yet."

"You know you love me" I smiled at the goddess.

She just shook her head "you're confusing me with my daughter." she looked at the seven, the other seven, the huntress and the minis. "You are going back to the school. Percy IM Hermes and ask for a portal back. The rest of you back SOME of your stuff fast" she looked pointedly at Neil who shrugged "I want you done by the time Percy's done. GO."

I pulled out a drachma and summoned some mist. I threw the coin into the floating water. "Oh Isis, please accept my offering, Hermes, new Olympia." soon Hermes face appeared in the mist.

"Hey Perce what's up?" He smiled

"We need a portal back to school a.s.a.p." I said and he smirked.

"What did you do?"

"It was not just me!" I protested

"It was mostly you!" Thalia and Annabeth said from behind.

"That minotaur horn" Hermes asked "Same one?"

"No I'm adding this one to the collection!" I smile looking at my second horn. He gave me a confused look. "We showed them our powers the medusa and the Minotaur came to visit and annoy me!"

He smiled at me. "Nice job little cousin!"

"You two I swear" I jumped at Athena coming up behind me. "One little job and your already of task!" she glared at me then Hermes. "Portal?"

"Right! Coming up sis!" he hit some buttons and a portal opened near the whole.

"Thanks see you in a few" I said

"See ya!" he said as I swiped my hand through the image.

"He's done" Athena said "is everyone down here. The descendants came down with their back packs. We all went through the portal accept Athena who was going look at the damage.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Hermes said with a grin.

"Hermes" Mara said "we saw you this afternoon."

"Well Ms. Buzz kill it's nice to see you to!" he joked. He looked at the rest of us. "You guys will have to stay in the gym for tonight."

We followed him into the gym and set our bags down next a cot. Hermes leaned against the door frame. "Apollo ordered a few or 10 pizza's. I'm going to steal a few for you when they get here. See you!" he exited

"Well while we wait..." I lead off "we should try and work on the quest" all the demigods nodded but the other looked a little annoyed.

Jay's pov

This whole thing feels off. The gods and goddess wouldn't have children with mortals. Hera is one of the nicest ladies I've met. And Percy's stories are made up, no way someone could do all those things. I met Gaea she was such a nice goddess, and the demigods. Who died and made them more important?!

"You know most of this makes no sense to me." I said "I met Gaea she was so nice to us."

The demigods nearly burst out laughing! Da fudge?! "What are you talking about?" hazel laughed "if Gaea was nice she wouldn't have kidnaped my brother."

"Or try to kill us!" frank added

That made us even more confused "we met her! She stayed with us last mother's day!" Theresa explained.

The demigods didn't even hesitate. "Annabeth and Mara, look that up. Try and find weaknesses." Percy said then turned back to the demigods. "Now we have to sail to Greece-"

"Yah hi!" Atlanta said "we're here too! We're on this quest to! Not just you!"

"Yah" Archie said annoyed "who made you more important than us?"

Jason raised an eyebrow "you really want to go there?"

"The majority of demigods have been trained since we were 12" Thalia said.

"Though all rules have exceptions" Nina smiled "most of us have done more than that!" Percy looked super annoyed at Zeus Children... "Guys that's not helping anyone. Let's get back to work"

"What scared of a little less attention?" I mocked

"You want a fight so is It." he said taking out riptide.

I charged him and slashed and before I knew it my sword was on the ground and his was at my neck.

"Come on!" Annabeth said "this isn't helping Nico at all."

I scowled and sat in between Harry and Mara. She leaned over to me "you're lucky, Percy's the best sword fighter in the past 300 years." she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and looked at the demigod with a mix of respect and jealousy. This certainly will be one interesting quest.


End file.
